You're Mine
by Princebubbleyum
Summary: Des, a local Cafe owner of a small town finds himself becoming entangled with the new guy Leo, only to find he is soon becoming attached to him every day they speak and wave hello.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story can be found on Wattpad under the same name!

Characters are from the webcomic A Matter of Life and Death by The Snipster on

CHECK OUT THE COMIC HERE! : /episode/174809

Ship: Life x Death

Days where the clouds were white and fluffy made the wind seem noticeable and the trees rustle as the clouds helped some sun coverage.

Des smiled as he welcomed another customer into his quaint shop, one of the waitresses taking the customers order and retreating to the counter and spouting out the order with a soft tone. Des loved his job, allowing him to work hard and make some of the best lattes and cappuccinos in the entire town. Sure, he didn't have many days off but he never had to worry if he would be home or not since his home was right above the cafe.

Though Des was well known among the town, most women and men visited the cafe just to be in his presence and experience how smooth his coffee flavors were. Beside's this, he was a rather quiet individual who was very sweet and kind once you got to know him. Other than that, he was someone you could easily vent to as he would ask if he could be an ear to those who needed it.

Like usual, he would make the coffee and give the waitress the ore before watching how the customer reacted, as it was always a good reaction. As the day passed, Des found himself starting to close up shop while those who worked helped before leaving to see their friends, families or beds. Once they left, Des made a few last preparations for the next day and grabbed his cardigan and headed out to the grocery shop down the street where he would purchase a few things to cook for the night.

Des entered the store and looked at a few veggies and meats he could use as he tried to ignore eyes on him. As he was rather tall, it wasn't uncommon to feel people staring, but it was worst when girls and guys stared and whispered about how pretty he was or how lovely he looked. Sure, he didn't mind that people loved how he looked, it just bothered him when they were obvious. Des soon found what he was looking for and set them in his basket before bumping into something, or more like someone of a smaller stature than him.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry." Des turned to see who he had bumped into and saw an unfamiliar face greet him.

"Who, human giraffe..." The man said as he looked up at him, his emerald green eyes wide.

"That's rather rude to say to someone you've just met, don't you think?" Des frowned, wondering if he was really sorry for bumping into him in the first place.

"Oh, uhm sorry." The man said, looking away slightly.

Des sighed and told him not to worry about it before turning and leaving to pay for the few things he had picked out and then left the store. He had never spoken to someone as blunt as him, nor had he seen him around town before. Des figured that he was someone who was staying the night because of the air and scenery and brushed it off. Des entered the shop's front door and locked it up quietly before going into the back and walking up the stairs that led to the upper level where he was housed.

Des cooked then ate his food before finding himself a bit lonely as he let his mind wander. Sure, he knew he did that to himself as he hated taking on relationships, especially taking on some with guys who were very popular with ladies. As he finished, he cleaned and made sure things around his house didn't look cluttered before taking a shower and heading to bed with thoughts filling his head, some about how the day was and others about the man he hand bumped into at the store. He liked how his caramel skin looked and how his voice was smooth. His eyes were very bright even if they were indoors.

The next morning he opened the shop at normal hours and already had a few customers who wanted the usual, which he served himself as only one other waitress was there to help. Around nine, the other waitresses and barista showed, starting to serve those who ordered and making Des's work easier. Around lunch, however, Des welcomed someone who had walked in and saw it was the man who looked upset.

"He seems upset, boss." Spoke the barista who looked worried.

"I'll bring him his order..." Des spoke, seeing a waitress taking down his order on her notepad.

As he made a coffee and prepared a piece of cheesecake, he made them look pretty as he made sure they also tasted good. Des placed them on one of the silver trays before walking over to the man's table.

"You seem bothered, may I take a seat...?" Des asked, looking down at the man who looked surprised as he looked up. "Hi."

"You're... The guy from last night! Why're you-" The man asked as Des set the tray down softly.

"Yes, the "human giraffe". I'm the owner of this shop." Des proclaimed softly.

"Uh, sorry for calling you that. I tend to speak my mind. I'm Leo Spindler." Leo held out his hand and Des took it, the two shaking hands before Leo nodded for Des to take a seat.

"That's okay. I get remarks like that all the time. I'm Des Aeva." Des smiled softly. "You, you're new here, I presume?"

"Wow, does word spread that quickly?" Leo asked, rubbing the back of his neck before smiling. "Yeah, I'm working as a wildlife preserve. I was working as a tour guide but complications."

"I'm guessing you saw how people treat the wildlife here?" Des asked, seeing his frustration returning.

"It's frustration to see people not respect the wildlife as if it's an inconvenience to them! They can't just leave, it would impact the ecosystem and set off the balance..." Leo sighed, taking a sip of the coffee he ordered and being happily surprised. "Wow, this is amazing!"

"Thank you, made it myself." Des smiled, seeing Leo enjoy it with the cheesecake before smiling.

"No wonder people recommended me to this place... You said your name was Des?" Leo asked, seeing Des nod. "You know you are very famous among young men and women I meet? A lot of people are infatuated with you?"

"Ah, yeah. It's quite bothersome though. A lot of them just stare at me, even if I'm not working..." Des sighed.

"A lot say 'Tall, pale, cute yet exudes a mysterious aura. Exotic. Big round amber eyes, slender delicate frame.' I've never seen so many say a single name in one morning." Leo mocked.

"It's not funny, be serious!" Des felt his cheeks darken, looking away.

"Hahaha! Calm down, I'm just teasing you a bit." Leo chuckled.

"You don't have to make fun of my masculinity... I've had enough people do that." Des sighed.

"Does it bother you, when people use your personality to undermine your masculinity...?" Leo asked, serious and genuine at the same time before smiling reassuringly. "I kind of understand. I don't do anything, and I get called a gangster on a daily basis just because of my tattoos."

Des and Leo spoke more, Des revealing why he was so on edge about the subject and seeing Leo understand from his own standpoint. As the two talked, one of the waitresses walked to Des and told him that a man was at the counter for Des.

"Okay, enjoy the coffee Leo, I'll be back in a few minute's." Des stood and followed the waitress to the shorter man who looked very wealthy and very stubborn.

"Des, I thought you were avoiding me." The man spoke.

"I have a shop to run, sir..." Des replied, not wanting to deal with suitors at the moment.

"You know, I haven't been able to get you out of my head... Not until you said yes." The man stated, wanting to be with Des badly.

"Sir, this is the third time you've asked, I cannot accept your offer." Des bluntly turned him down.

"Why?! Is there something you don't like about me?! If you have anyone on your mind, I can fill that gap for you!" The man exclaimed, drawing the attention of many in the cafe, even Leo's.

"You're being very loud and disturbing my customers, I'll have to ask you to leave..." Des looked down at the man who looked desperate.

"Not until you give me a chance!" The man sounded irritated.

"What's the matter, love? What is taking you so long? Is he bothering you?" Leo slipped beside Des, curling his arm around his waist and pulling him close. He gave a look to Des, telling him to play along and seeing Des catch the hint.

"Who are you? You never told me you had anyone!" The man scoffed.

"Why, I'm Leo. I'm his most significant other. His boyfriend. Whatever word you'd like to call me. I just moved into town to be much closer to him than before." Leo smirked.

"W-what?! Rediculous! You never said anything about having a boyfriend!" The man hissed.

"That's because I do not feel inclined to broadcast my love to the world. I don't really like the gossip. But yes, Leo has been my boyfriend for at least a year now." Des smiled, pulling Leo closer as Leo nuzzled into his neck. "Now, if you'd excuse us, we'd like to continue our 'date.'"

As Des and Leo walked back to their table, the man was outraged and left the cafe, slamming the door before the cafe went back to being calm and soft. After a moment or two after Des and Leo took a seat, they bursted into laughter, trying not to be too loud before Des looked at Leo with concerned eyes.

"Okay, but seriously. We have to keep this charade up or people with smell a rat. Also, I'm sorry you're involved in this, but you jumped in all on your own." Des sighed and sat back in his chair slightly.

"I know, I know. We'll just have to keep this up until it blows over, but at least I get a friend in the end so win-win." Leo smiled.

"You're too optimistic." Des smiled.

"Oh, shit. I have to get back to work. I'll talk tomorrow, and if there are any more suitors then we'll find a way to scare them off." Leo stood, setting the money on the table.

"I'm always at the cafe, so drop by anytime." Des spoke.

The two waved their goodbyes and Leo left, Des feeling the area of his neck where he felt Leo nuzzle into and tried not to blush too much as he had felt where Leo's lips had touched his collarbone. He softly cursed, wondering who would do that so someone they had just met.


	2. Chapter 2

Des woke from his long slumber, finding that he was still in the clothing from the day before. It was 6 am and Des didn't remember falling asleep. Maybe it was because if the events that followed interacting with Leo.

Des slowly sat up, stretching and yawning in the process. He knew he was going to have to see Leo each and every day but to some degree, he quite liked it. Leo wasn't a bad guy and if anything, he was a sweetheart. Des didn't try to think about what could have happened if Leo hadn't done what he did and he didn't see a problem with their situation. As Des stood, he walked toward's the bathroom and turned on the shower before he slipped his clothing off to wash and clean himself. The water was warm against his skin and he felt the morning light across his skin which was very soothing as he soon finished with his flower and dried off using a fluffy black towel he had hanging up.

He blow dried his hair and styled it as he normally did before walking out of the bathroom and pulling a white button up from its wooden hanger. He slipped it on before slipping his other articles of clothing on and making sure they weren't off before heading to the kitchen area and making a cup off coffee and some food for himself. The scent of freshly brewed coffee filled the air as he finished cooking his food and poured his coffee into a white coffee cup.

The morning was relatively normal as he was cleaning after he ate. As he was pulling on his boot's he heard a meowing from the window and looked over, seeing a black cat with bright green eyes. Des zipped up his boot before he stood and walked towards the window, opening it and greeting the black cat and asking to pet it with success afterward. Des felt how his fur felt like velvet and he didn't mind how the cat nudged into him before jumping into his house and making it's way for the couch and sitting down.

"Don't you have an owner...?" Des asked, walking over and looking down as it stayed quiet and looked back up at him.

Des sighed and kept the window cracked open for the black cat before grabbing two bowls and filling one with water and the other with spare cat food he always kept on hand. He set them near the window before petting the cat one more time and waving goodbye before he grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone before making sure the lights were off before exiting his house and locking the door behind him and heading down the stairs to the cafe. He looked at the clock above the entrance of the cafe and saw it was now seven.

As his normal morning routine, he would wipe down the tables to make sure they were extra clean for the customers who would be seated there. Next came picking the music playlist for the day and seeing how long each playlist would be for that day. He would let the first waitress into the cafe and let help prepare the foods and deserts some customers ordered and helped restock inventory in the back before having a few minutes before opening. Once the clock struck eight, he unlocked the door and flipped the sign on the door to open. As usual, Des saw his regular morning customers and prepared their coffees to go as they paid and left.

It wasn't uncommon for a lot of high school girls and guys to walk in and purchase a coffee and morning treat before smiling at Des and go on their merry way but one girl seemed to not look Des in they eye's like she usually did before leaving. Des found it odd but came to the conclusion that it was due to his newly found relationship status that was secretly fake to no regards. As Des welcomed the next customer, he was surprised by a flower being suddenly presented to him.

"Here." Leo huffed, cheeks darkened as Des softly took it from his hands and smiled.

"O-oh, thank you...?" Des said, sounding rather confused before Leo pointed out the people outside the window who were watching intently at the two, mainly at Des.

"Boss, yours and Leo's relationship is the hottest news in town! Everyone is wondering if Leo has proposed to you yet." The waitress smiled at the two.

"Gah, don't people have their own business to take care of instead of poking into mine...?" Des huffed before looking at Leo who looked like he was done with people. "Anyways, do you want a coffee before you work? Last I heard, you guys start at 9 am."

"That sounds lovely. Can I have what I had last time? Without the Cheesecake." Leo asked, standing straight as he rubbed the back of his neck, sighing.

"Of course." Des smiled, setting the flower down and making up the coffee for Leo and pouring it in a black, recycled disposable coffee cup and making sure the cap was snug on the cup before handing him the coffee.

"Thank you, here's 5." Leo offered to Des but found Des had refused.

"For you, they are free of charge." Des smiled and saw Leo was about to retaliate before Des hushed him. "You are my _boyfriend_ , remember? It's only right I do this for you."

"O-okay." Leo's cheeks reddened as he saw the waitress smile and bring coffee to a table. "I have to get going, I'll see you on my break!"

"Alright. Have a good morning." Des giggled softly before he watched Leo wave goodbye and exit the cafe.

"He sure is head over heals for you, Boss." The waitress teased.

"Do you think?" Des asked happily before softly picking up the flower and walking to the back room and finding a clear vase.

As he filled the vase with water, he couldn't help but smile like an idiot as he came out of the backroom and set it down before softly setting the flower in the vase and positioning the vase near the register for him and others to see. As his day went on, he found himself smiling more and more while greeting costumers and making coffees. The barista didn't mind at all as she found Des didn't mind those who gawked at him as much while he did his daily work.

Around 1 pm, Des heard the door open and saw Leo, who smiled at him and sat down at the empty table the two had taken the day before. A waitress took his order and Des made the order before placing them on a silver tray with his own coffee and he brought them to Leo who looked pleased to see Des. Des placed Leo's coffee in front of Leo before setting down the tray in front of himself and taking a seat.

"Hey, Leo, how was your morning?" Des asked sweetly.

"It was rather peaceful, except for the fact my entire team heard about yesterday." Leo's cheeks tinted before he smiled and took a sip of his coffee. "But it didn't bother me. At least they stopped trying to ask each other if they had a chance with you."

"That sounds exciting." Des sipped on his coffee, loving how it tasted.

"How about you? How was your morning?" Leo asked as he looked up at Des.

"It wasn't much different from any other day. Though it was rather nice." Des replied.

"Did you mean what you said this morning...? I can still pay you." Leo offered.

"No, there isn't any need to. I didn't do that just for show. It's more of a thank you." Des answered. "You know, for sticking out for me when the thing with the suitor happened yesterday. Because of him, you were sucked into this mess, so this is how I'm showing my thanks."

"But won't you be losing money if I never have to pay?" Leo asked.

"It's not that significant if that what you think. It's not a problem for you to not have to pay for anything." Des smiled as he spoke genuine words.

"Only if you say so..." Leo sighed, taking another sip of his coffee as he noticed girls staring at him. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Uhm... Nothing really. I close the cafe at 7 pm and I cook dinner around seven thirty." Des thought. "Why do you ask."

"There's somewhere I wanna show you. It's just outside of town. That is... If you like star gazing..."Leo thought, not realizing it might have been a bad idea.

"I would love too. When would you be by to pick me up?" Des smiled softly.

"How about... Around 8 so you can have time to eat and do as you would before I show you." Leo smiled brightly.

"Sounds like a..." Des paused for a moment, almost saying date but catching himself and continuing. "Plan."

Des and Leo spoke or a few more minutes before Leo had to get back to work, Des and Leo confirming that night's plan and waving goodbye. Des stood and cleaned up the table, before wiping it down. Des had two workers in the kitchen, one baking, and the other washing the dishes and preparing the clean ones for use. As the day went on Des couldn't help but wonder how the night was going to go and he tried to not think of it as a date, knowing Leo might not think of it as such.

Des made it to seven before making it obvious that the cafe was closed and having help from those who were left helping clean off the tables and clean the few dirty equipment items. Des saw the last few people working leave after the cleaning was done and he made his usual preparations before he turned the lights off and headed upstairs to his dark apartment in which turned the light on and dimmed it to it wasn't glaring on his eyes. He saw the cat was on the couch, asleep as it looked full and content with its life.

Des wondered if he should keep the cat, only finding himself to say yes as he hadn't had an animal for a few years since he had started to work. Des saw it was 7:27 and that he had time to make a quick meal before he should change into something more casual. After eating and cleaning his mess, he slipped on some nice black form-fitting pants and a black long sleeve which he paired with a more natural toned cardigan and a white scarf that hung loosely around on his shoulders. Around 8 pm, Des looked out the window to see a black car pull up in front of the cafe and Leo step out of the car. Leo walked up to the door and Des smiled before closing the window completely and locking it. He petted the cat once more and exited his apartment with his usual items and walked down the stairs and open the entrance door to find Leo.

"W-wow, you look nice." Leo smiled. He wore a pair of black pants and a sea green t-shirt that suited his well.

"So do you." Des giggled softly.

"O-Oh, um, thank you." Leo blushed softly before motioning to his car. "Let's get going, shall we?"

Des nodded and closed the door behind him before locking it and seeing Leo had opened the passenger door for him. Des thanked him and entered the car, having to push the seat back because of his leg. Leo softly shut the door for Des before walking to the driver's side and taking his seat as the two were soon buckled in. Leo was soon driving the two to where every Leo had suggested they go and the two talked about their day like a normal couple would at the end of the day.

The drive was peaceful, the lights of the town dissipating as the two were no longer in the town, but now in the more wooded area. Leo took a turn onto a quiet road and spent a few minutes driving down it before pulling into a more gravely part and parking and turning off the car. Des noticed the feel in front of them that he had never seen and saw that the light pollution was null before Leo exited the car. Des followed suit before Leo pulled out a blanket from the trunk at looked at Des.

"Sorry, it took a little to get out here. I was driving around here the other night and saw all of this." Leo smiled, locking his car and taking Des's hand before leading Des to the middle of the field.

Leo laid down the blanket and the two laid down, a space between them as they soon looked up at the sky to see how many stars there were compared to the ones they saw when there was light. Des was taken back and amazed, loving how beautiful the sky was at night. Leo pointed out the constellations and Des found them fascinating. After 30 minutes, Leo looked over and saw Des had fallen asleep, and Leo let him be as he tried not to disturb him. Leo was quite conflicted with the choice he had made involving Des the day before but found himself enjoying the situation more than regretting his rash thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

Des felt movement before he opened his eyes and saw the soft touches of dim light on his face. He was now in Leo's car. How did he end up there? Des wondered before noticing Leo was outside of the passenger's side door, opening it up and smiling softly.

"Hey, sleepy head. We're back at your place." Leo moved so Des could see the entrance of the cafe.

"Oh, no. Did I fall asleep on you?" Des asked, sitting up in his seat and fixing himself. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to at all."

"Haha, no worries. You were out like a light. It was kinda cute actually." Leo chuckled. "You sleep like the dead, you know? We just got here and now you're awake."

"Ahh, really?" Des sighed, exiting the car and making sure he had his things. "I've never done that with anyone before, so please excuse my rudeness. Guess I had a long day..."

"Well, I guess you felt so relaxed around me that my talking put you to sleep." Leo chuckled as he shut the car door behind Des. "Uhm... Did you enjoy yourself, at least?"

"Of course I did!" Des smiled softly. "I had never seen such a view before. Just a shame I wasn't awake to view it for a moment longer. But thank you."

"No worries. Uhm... Wanna go on a date tomorrow? I mean, to show everyone that we are just catfishing this relationship thing?" Leo asked with a soft tone.

"Yeah, I guess people would be very skeptical if they didn't see us in public together..." Des sighed. "Well how about we go to the large community park and spend an hour or two there? I think it's called Cherie Park?"

"Sound good." Leo nodded. "I'll, uh, see you around 11 then?"

"Yeah, I'll bring some cake and you can bring something too." Des smiled as he watched Leo walk towards the driver's side of the car and open the door to enter.

"Alright. See you then, Good night!" Leo waved happily as he soon entered his car and started it up.

Des felt a smile creep onto his lips as he turned to the door and unlocked it and entered the cafe, locking it behind himself. He watched Leo drive away before he let out a huge sighed and walked up to his apartment and entered. As he closed the door, he saw the cat had fallen asleep. He walked over and softly stroked the cat's fur and saw how it nuzzled into his hand. He was glad that tomorrow was Sunday and that he didn't open that day. He wondered how he was able to fall asleep so easily around him, and how he didn't wake up.

Though those thoughts scattered his mind, he felt himself wondering what brought up the thought of a 'date'. Maybe it had occurred to Leo while he was working or someone asked about it when he was conversing with others. Des looked at the cat and sighed, watching it purr and play with his hand.

"I'm going on a 'fake date' tomorrow... Funny right...?" Des asked the cat who looked at him and blinked. "Yes. I know... Maybe I'm taking this situation more seriously than I should. Leo even said that this was to show people that were aren't lying, even if we kind of are..."

The cat sneezed quietly as if seeing a flaw in this comment.

"Well, it's not like he could really be taking this situation as seriously as I could be, right? Even though he is a sweetheart, I don't see him falling for me like that... I bet that there are other girls that are much more tasteful and would be delighted to take him on." Des sighed. "I just wonder how long he wants to keep this charade going before we... 'Break up'"

The cat sat in his lap, comforting him in her own way as Des looked down.

"You know... He is a cute and funny guy... I wonder what I did to deserve such a lovely man like him in my life." Des smiled, seeing the brighter side of this situation. "You never know, I'll just let this happen how it happens... I trust Leo to know what he is doing. And if anything, we will still be friends afterward."

Des smiled to himself before the cat stood and stepped off of Des's lap and stretched. Des stood and the cat followed suit as Des led him to the window and opened the window to allow the cat to come and go as she pleased. After leaving the window cracked, Des stretched before walking to the bathroom and showering with little effort. He was quite tired and he soon was in bed from the long day's work and human interaction.

As his body hit the bed, he could feel a weight being lifted before he fell into s soft slumber that only he was able to interact with.

 _ **Darkness clouded his vision. He couldn't see or feel anything. He wondered where he might have been but soon Des felt himself touch the ground, the feeling of grass filling his senses before his eyes fluttered open. Des's head was whirling and he couldn't tell if he was dreaming or if he was just dazed. He took a look around himself, being able to see only white snow. Des was sat under a magnolia tree and he didn't understand how the grass looked almost a soft, pale gray with how wonderful it felt.**_

 _ **Des heard the sounds of rustling before looking behind the tree to see a man who had almost a hues of ocean green skin. He had messy hair and looked rather familiar with his messy white button up. Des felt a wave of shyness take over but proceeded to slowly crawl over and softly touch the man's shoulder to wake him up. A soft groan came from him and his bright green eyes slowly fluttered open. Des couldn't help but feel as if he knew this man from some place.**_

 _ **"Sir... Are you alright?" Des asked, seeing the man look at him and stare a moment, as if he didn't know where he was either, but smiled.**_

 _ **"Yes. I wasn't dead so I should be fine." The man joked before softening his facial expression.**_

 _ **"Well... I'm guessing that you might know what this place is... And who yourself might be?" Des asked, sitting and looking at him.**_

 _ **"I'm Life. And this... This is what you've created... What is reflected in you... And I'm guessing the magnolia flower holds a deal on your heart..." Life spoke, looking up tp see how many flowers had blossomed.**_

 _ **"Ah... That makes more sense then..." Des looked up as well.**_

 _ **"How did you find your way here? You haven't been here for years." Life asked as he looked over at Des.**_

 _ **"What do you mean...?" Des looked over slightly.**_

 _ **"You used to come here as a child... When you were happier... Has someone helped you to achieve that yet?"**_

 _ **"I... Uhm... I can't say... His name is Leo. He is a rather strange and blunt but it makes me happy, especially in a town full of people who don't want to know who you are, but just want to know what your number is..." Des spoke, bringing his knees to his chest and looking down.**_

 _ **"Leo's a fun name." Life looked down at the grass. "The grass was green when you were young. But... After a time, things do become rather old, don't they?"**_

 _ **"Depends on how you feel. Being old and feeling old are two different aspects." Des replied.**_

 _ **"I guess you have a point. I'm only 500 million years old." Life chuckled and Des looked at him smile before smiling as well.**_

 _ **"Wow, you have a ways to go then..." Des smiled. "I'm only about 24... I guess it does get lonely though... Correct?"**_

 _ **"Well, That can't be helped... But you kept me company for a while there." Life sighed. "And here you are, talking to me again..."**_

 _ **"Do you love someone...? Someone who is so close but so far away...?" Des asked.**_

 _ **"Well of course I do. He can be rather emotional but compared to him, I'm way worst..." Life smiled. "Why do you ask? Is there someone on that mind of yours?"**_

 _ **"Yeah..." Des huffed.**_

 _ **"It's that Leo guy, isn't it?" Life chuckled as Des's cheeks tinted.**_

 _ **"Well... Something happened the other day with some suitors and Leo saved me from them but making us 'boyfriends' and now we have to act like it and I'm starting to become attached to him... Sure, it's a fake relationship but it doesn't feel that way with how genuine he is and how genuine I am about this... I don't doubt him and I trust him deeply..."**_

 _ **"He sounds like a keeper." Life looked over. "How long have you known him...?"**_

 _ **"3 days..." Des replied.**_

 _ **"Huh... Well give him 4 months and if you two are still 'together', then things will turn out just fine. No use worrying about something if it just started." Life patted Des's back softly.**_


End file.
